


of misaligned pieces and missing things

by petrichorpine



Series: Novelettes of Evil [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorpine/pseuds/petrichorpine
Summary: In the daysafter, everything feels a little off.
Relationships: Allen Avadonia/Asan, like. technically.
Series: Novelettes of Evil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542913
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	of misaligned pieces and missing things

In the days _after_, everything feels a little off. The courtyard, a little less bright, even as the sun blazes down; the finery in the Hall of Sounds a little less glittering. It's like he's stepped into the world inside the oldest paintings in the castle, the ones where centuries of dust and grime has built up to cover all the colours, turning them drab and brown and dark.

Allen keeps expecting to see Asan behind every corner, brows furrowed together in that way they got whenever he was concentrating on something. In the kitchen, he keeps expecting someone to slip up beside him, to crack some unbearably silly pun before scurrying away into the organized chaos of people again. In the servants' quarters, just as he's rolling into bed, he expects to hear a bleary "G'night, Allen," from the bunk above him. 

None of that happens. Of course not. Asan is _gone._

The thing is that nothing's _really_ different, though, even if it feels like it should be, now that all colour has gone a little gray. Asan is far from the first servant to disappear, and the gears of castle life keep spinning as they always have, even with one insignificant cog removed. All that changes is that Allen has to carry a few more plates each night, has to polish a few more mirrors, has to work just a bit faster to make up for the slack. Around him, people work as always, the same smiles and frowns and hushed gossip, and he can't help but to wonder if he's the only one who notices Asan's absence. Had he been the only one to notice how the other boy's smile brightened up the room? Could he truly be the only one who missed it?

He shouldn't. He shouldn't miss him, that boy who- who threatened Riliane, who would have killed her if not for Allen. Who would be _alive_ if not for Allen. He should have lost any feelings of fondness towards Asan the moment the boy raised a knife against his princess and sister, and Allen certainly lost any right to miss him when he himself drew a sword in response.

All the same, in the days after Asan dies, everything feels a little off


End file.
